Watch What You Wish For
by Data Seeker
Summary: The War is Over. Azula was insane, locked up...till she escaped. Then out of a million to one chance, she found a bottle with a wish granting genie. What crazy wish will she make? The first chapter is a prologue, not the actual story.
1. Prolog

**Prologue**

There are many legends surrounding the Desert regions of the Earth Kingdom. One of the legends said that were magical bottles hidden in the wasteland. These bottles contained genies.

According to legend, genies were beings banished from the Spirit World forced to serve humans for a time. If one found a genie, that spirit would be their servant and fulfill their heart's desire. Many have tried to find these so called bottles without success; either returning home in failure or died trying.

Near the edge of the desert deep under the ground was in a secret cavern. On a large rock was a bottle. But not an ordinary bottle. Inside this bottle was a whole world, controlled by a genie named Rena.

Rena was once a keeper in the Spirit World. But she had violated a taboo in the Spirit World and was sentenced to serve the humans for five hundreds as a Genie. But someone had to find her first.

She looked through a portal that displayed the outside. It was dark, possibly a cave or tunnel. Every few years, her bottle would be randomly transported to an isolated area like a beach, lake or mountain. She didn't know if it increased her chances of being found or reduced them.

"I wonder if I have to spend my remaining two hundred years trapped in here." She murmured as she turned away…

She's a Genie in a Bottle

**….**

**End of Prolog**

**Based off a long discontinued fic. I got permission from the Author called ****Snake Staff ****to do my own version of his story. Hope you like it.**

**I felt genies needed a back-story and punishment for a crime in the Spirit World seemed a good one. **


	2. All Bottled Up

**All Bottled Up**

**…**

A ship was waiting on the docks of the Fire Nation homeland. On it were rebels who wished to restore the old Order before Zuko become Fire Lord.

The captain was a large man dressed in simple red clothes; he was bald and grim. His crews were equally anxious. Then they saw it, a group of dark clad figures heading toward them, carrying a sack.

"They are here." one of the crew said grimily.

"Good." The captain said. "We will set sail for the Earth Kingdom." They won't think to look for us there."

The arrivals walked up the gangplank and onto the ship.

The captain of the ship said to his first mate. "How is our princess?" The Captain demanded, glaring at the sack they carried.

"Sedatives are still running their course." One of the arrivals said. "She won't be lucid for a while."

The captain frowned. "Take her to my cabin and make her comfortable. We will explain things when she is coherent."

"Yes, sir." The one of the men said as he and his team carried the sack to the ship.

"Set the sails." The Captain ordered. "We are leaving now."

As the crew carried out the order, the captain snorted. "They are mistaken if they think propaganda against Azula's sanity will deter us." He said in a crafty voice.

Inside the cabin, a bed was set up. "Alright, careful." One of the crew said as the men undid the sack and gently pulled out a woman.

She wore the uniform of an Asylum patient. Her dark hair was unruly, her eyes unfocused. Her breathing was soft, due to the sedatives making her comfortable.

She was gently laid on a bed and they took a step back. "You are alright, our princess." One of the men told the drugged woman. "We have saved you."

Azula suddenly giggled and sighed as if she was in perfect bliss.

**…**

…Zuko was in his office, reviewing paperwork when a guard came running in.

"Sir, I've got some bad news." He said, gasping.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, concerned.

"Your sister has escaped." The guard answered.

Zuko got to his feet. "What?" He exclaimed. "How did it happen?"

The guard looked tense. "As near as I can reconstruct, she was aided."

Zuko looked tense. "How?" He demanded. "Who aided her?"

"We don't know yet, my lord." The guard said nervously. "The medical staff is being held for questioning. We think some of them might have smuggled her out and turned her over to those that wish her to lead them against you."

Zuko sighed. "Then they have made a deadly mistake." He said, rubbing his head.

"I have sent patrols to search the land." The guard explained. "If she is still around, we'll find her."

"Good." Zuko sighed. "She shouldn't be stealthy in her frame of mind." He said. "Use extreme caution. Use lethal force if necessary."

"Yes, my lord." The guard said, turning to leave.

Zuko sighed. "My family problems never seem to end."

**...**

..."We will be in the Earth Kingdom soon." A sailor told the Captain. "Shouldn't be more then a day."

"Good." The Captain said softly. "We should hide in the wild regions far from civilization. There we shall make our plans and-."

BOOM- the cabin of the ship suddenly exploded like a raging volcano, fire blazing. Crew ran around in surprise, shock and fear.

"What happened?" The captain demanded, unsure what had happened.

A figure stepped out from the blazing cabin. The captain gasped. The figure was Azula. She was slouching, her hair singed, her fire proof clothing coated in ash, and her face held an expression of maniacal glee.

"My princess." The Captain exclaimed "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill every traitor on this ship!" Azula declared, fire blazing behind her.

The captain couldn't understand what was happening. "My princess." He began earnestly. "We are not traitors."

"Liars!" Azula screamed, swinging her arm as if trying to shoot lightening, but nothing happened. "You kidnap me." Her eyes blazed. "You wish to kill me so I won't be able to kill Zuko."

The Captain couldn't believe what was hearing. The ship then creaked and tilted. Everyone was shaken, while Azula fell to the deck.

"Sir, we are sinking." A sailor called out. "We have to abandon ship!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Azula screamed and pointed and out of her hands a few sparks flew from her hands as if she had no energy. "You will pay for your treachery!" She pointed again and out from her hands came two streams of fire. The crew on deck jumped overboard, though most got scorched before hitting the ocean.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Azula laughed insanely as the ship sank deeper into the water, a cloud of steam appeared as the blazing fire touched the water.

The ship sank and all seemed to be lost forever.

**…**

…It was night. On a deserted beach all was quiet and unassuming. A figure waddled from the water and onto the sandy beach. Azula coughed as her weary body fell onto the sand. She laid there unmoving. Hours later, the sun came up. With a groan, Azula got to her feet. She was soaked and relatively clean, and completely insane.

"I showed them." She smirked, her eyes darting to and fro. "No one can betray me and get away with it." Her face was suddenly full of fear. "Zuko will find me." She said her voice unsteady. "I mustn't get captured. I won't get captured."

She took off in one direction.

**...**

...Azula ran across open plains, her thoughts and emotions distorted. She didn't know where she was going or what she would do. Before long she reached the edge of a great desert.

She stopped and gasped raggedly. Her crazed yellow eyes darted to and fro. "I mustn't get captured." She said uneasily. "I can't get captured." She giggled manically. "I'll never get captured."

She raised a hand a tried to shoot a lightening at the sky but only a spark flew out. "Grrr." Azula grunted, spewing blue smoke from her mouth.

Her skill as a bender had become erratic, changing to raging inferno to nothing and back again.

Azula suddenly fell onto the sandy ground of the desert floor, her energy spent. She lay there sighing for several minutes, the sun blazed on her. "I hunger." She moaned wearily. "I wish for food."

She got to her knees, her scowl deepened. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed and tried to blast the ground at her feet, this time she produced two bolts of lightning which exploded, causing her to go flying backwards, and landing on her back.

Azula got up groaning. She saw a smoke rising from where she had been standing, a leering smile spread across her face. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" She laughed insanely at her accomplishment.

Then without warning the ground shook. Azula froze, confused by what was happening. The ground seemed to move as some stone door underneath opened up leading to some unknown place.

Azula cocked her head as she eyed the entrance. Then she walked towards the opening without any coherent reason and looked inside.

"Ooh, I've done it." She cackled. "Daddy would be so proud of me."

Azula walked down the stairs, stumbling a little and entered some underground cavern.

Azula's maniacal glee suddenly dropped and she becomes depressed. "I used to be princess of the Fire Nation." She murmured. "Now I'm the lowest of the low." She sobbed. "And my mother thinks I'm a monster."

Azula cried for several minutes till she couldn't cry anymore. Gasping, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "I mustn't let them find me." She said, her eyes darting around. "I mustn't…" She paused.

There some distant away amidst the dirt poor lighting was a bottle. It seemed made of bronze and had jewels engraved on it. Azula went over to the bottle, a dazed expression on her face.

"Its…Pretty." She gasped; her crazed eyes focused on the sparkling gems.

Azula reached out a trembling hand and grasped the metallic bottle. Giggling, she started to rub it.

The bottle shuddered. Azula blinked in surprised. Suddenly, green smoke poured from a bottle in Azula's hand.

"EEEP!" She gasped, stumbling backwards. The smoke cleared and a young girl in an Earth Kingdom outfit came out and kneeled to Azula.

"Oh, thank you, mistress, for freeing me from my prison." Said the girl. "Now I will grant you whatever you wish!"

"AAAA!" Azula screamed and pointed shooting two lightning bolts from her fingers at the girl. The lightening exploded on contact, creating smoke. Azula panted as the smoke cleared and the young girl stood unfazed.

"Are you alright mistress?" The girl asked skeptically.

Azula pointed again, nothing happened. "You're not real!" She stated, her breathing ragged.

The young girl examined her new master. She was pale and wiry. She wore pale fire proof tunic and pants that were a little dirty. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were feverous. She didn't seem sane.

"I won't harm you." The girl assured her.

"Harm?" Azula exclaimed, her mood shifted from panic to indignation. "I can't be harmed." She stood tall. "I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation." Then she scowled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rena." The girl said, looking weary. "I am the genie of the bottle. Since you released me I must serve you."

Azula eyed the girl skeptically. "Genies are real?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes." Rena said. "And I have to grant whatever you whatever you wish."

Azula froze as a memory surfaced, becoming crystal clear. There were many legends surrounding the Desert regions of the Earth Kingdom. One of these legends said that there were magical bottles hidden in the wasteland. These bottles contained genies. According to legend, genies were beings banished from the Spirit World forced to serve humans for a time. If one found a genie, that spirit would be their servant and fulfill their heart's desire.

And she had found one. "Then how could I have come into the Earth Kingdom." She murmured her mind confused. "I was in the Fire Nation."

"Mistress?" Rena asked, not sure what Azula meant.

Azula then become aware of her empty stomach again. "Hungry." She rasped, sinking to her knees.

Rena looked thoughtful. "Do you wish for food?" She asked softly.

Azula looked desperately at the genie. "Yes." She rasped. "I wish to eat."

Rena pointed and an array of food appeared before the former Princess. Azula looked dazed as if she couldn't tell reality from illusion. Then she jumped at the food like a hungry predator and ate like one too.

**…...**

...Azula got to her feet, her stomach satisfied and her strength renewed. She looked thoughtfully at Rena as her crazed mind becomes focused. "I wonder what I should ask for." She whispered "I could ask you to kill little Zu-zu." She chuckled. "So I can reclaim the throne immediately. Or I could ask for the Avatar's head on a pike. Or…"

"Hold it." Rena interjected. "I wasn't clear on genie rules. There are some wishes I can't grant."

Azula glared at her. "Now listen, slave!" She snarled. "You are mine and you'll do what I say."

Rena looked at Azula, wondering how to reason with such a psychopath. "And I'm saying there are some wishes I can't do." She repeated slowly.

Azula screamed and tried to unleash lightening at Rena, but nothing happened.

"No, no, no!" She screamed bitterly. "I am a princess you have to obey me!" Suddenly a thought came to her mind. She looked at the genie.

Rena grew tense, wondering what this crazy woman was about to do.

"Since you can't use your powers to obey me." Azula sneered, "Maybe you should give them to someone who can."

Rena frowned. "I'm not sure what-"

"I wish your powers became my own!" Azula screamed.

Rena stared at Azula and shrugged. "As you wish" she said in a smug tone and snapped her fingers.

Azula doubled over. She was surrounded by a red light as she felt infinite power coursing through her.

The smoke cleared and the Genie eyed Azula with droll amusement. Azula had been transformed. She was clean, looking like she had bathed recently. Her dark hair was cleaned and arranged in regal fashion. Her prison uniform was gone and in its placed, she wore a red sleeveless top, red trousers and a gold belt adorned her waist. Her feet were clad in soft red shoes.

"Incredible!" she exclaimed, "I can feel it! I can do anything! I can go anywhere! I'll be the ruler of this world!"

"Now don't be too hasty." Rena said in the same smug tone. "You got my powers now. But you also got my responsibilities."

"What do you… aaah!" said Azula as a gold bracelet appeared and snapped onto her left wrist, and another on her right wrist. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"You're a genie now." The humanized genie answered. "And you got everything that goes with it."

Then Azula looked at Rena and then she understood.

"No!" She screamed, and raised her hands to fire bend, and froze as some unseen force held her in place. "What is happening to me!?" She screamed, struggling against the magical restraints.

"You're a genie." Rena answered as she went over to her old bottle. "And right now I wish you to go into my old bottle."

"No!" Azula screamed as red smoke enveloped her, drawing her into the bottle the girl held before her.

Rena sighed in relief. She pointed to the ground and nothing happened. "No magic." She murmured. "Well at least I'm not trapped in that bottle anymore." She turned and reached the entrance Azula had made to come here.

A short time later, the doorway closed, sealed again, hidden from human eyes.

**Months later**

Fire Lord Zuko was in his palace balcony looking at into the city. His wife, Mai entered, looking grave. "Still thinking about Azula?' She asked softly.

"Yes." Zuko admitted. "She has not been seen in months. But why?"

"Do you think she is lying low?" Mai asked. "Maybe she is waiting for you to relax your guard before she tries something?"

Zuko groaned. "I don't know, maybe." He said. "She was always clever. But ever since Sozen's comet, she became completely insane. I don't see how she could do something so complex."

Mai nodded. "Did you ever think she is dead?" She asked.

Zuko glared at her, causing her to winch. "Sorry." He apologized. "I don't know."

"Well she isn't stable." Mai said coolly. "And I don't see how she can survive on her own in her condition."

"I suppose your right." Zuko conceded, his emotions mixed.

"It's OK." Mai assured him. "You did all you could for her." She scowled. "More than most people would." She added.

Zuko nodded and glanced at the City below, still wondering if Azula was out there plotting to reclaim the throne or running amok.

**...**

..."AAAAAAHHHH!" Azula screamed and blasted the walls of her prison, having no effect. "CURSE YOU! I'LL GET YOU!" She wailed out. "I WILL be free! I WILL! BE! FREE!"

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**Author note: **

**Well there you have it, insane Azula is a genie and trapped in a bottle. **

**As for Azula being drugged, I am morally dubious about such treatments in an asylum, but I did for several reasons.**

**Due to her powers and insanity, she would be hard to restrain. While I favor stories with Aang removing her bending, it was essential to the plot that she keep it. ****I don't think I compromised my morals by putting drugs in my story. Its normal for asylums and it was precursor to the plot and doesn't innately reflect my moral view.**

**The radicals that rescued Azula are desperate and quick to dismiss the claims that Azula was insane- which is why they broke her out.**

**As for the rules of the genie, I got them from Disney's Aladdin. You'll learn more about the rules in a future chapter.**

**As for Azula's character, authors have different concepts of her mental state following Sozem's Comet, and this I felt was the best one for the story.**


	3. Seventy Years Later

**Seventy Years Later**

**...**

Azula sat alone in a small room. Her legs were crossed, her eyes were closed, and she was in a deep meditation. She was reflecting on that day, long ago, when she had been trapped here.

"I was a fool." thought Azula aloud, "I made a foolish mistake and I'm paying the price for it."

It had been over seventy years since that fateful day. She still remembered it like it was yesterday. She had found a genie and in her madness, had wished for the Genie's powers-And also her servitude, leading to her entrapment. Her imprisonment would have driven her crazy if she wasn't already crazy.

She had spend the first few decades screaming, crying, cursing and blasting the interior of the Bottle with her magic, but all to no effect. Then she would grow bored and just lie down and weep for long times, and then would lie down desolately. Then when her strength was renewed, she would go ballistic again, futilely trying to escape.

After a while, the routine become boring and she tried turning her insane mind to mediation, trying to make sense of everything. It had been hard, but after decades of frivolous temper tantrums, it was refreshing.

She considered herself wiser then she had ever been. She was still trapped, but wasn't wasting her powers in useless efforts.

Sighing, she opened her eyes at last; dimly aware that she could think more clearly she could ever remember.

Getting to her feet, Azula examined her prison. The interior of the bottle was very different then the exterior would suggest. The Inside was like an empty prison cell with red metal walls, and for the first time she noticed that some areas of her prison had some red stain glass-like windows or something.

"I wonder..." Azula murmured thoughtfully.

She walked up to one of the glass areas and touched it. The glass glittered and became clear like the crystal. Azula looked out and felt her heart skip a beat. She could see outside her bottle. She was still in the dark cavern she had entered all those years ago.

Azula sighed. She examined her hand. Then she pointed, generating a beam of red magic at the wall, which had no effect. She sighed. "OK, that still won't work." She concluded. "I'm trapped and can't escape on my own." She closed her eyes. "What can I do?"

Then she felt a new sensation. She focused as she accessed her inner powers and ideas started filtering through her mind.

"Knowledge." She whispered. "Knowledge of genies is available to me." She grew excited. "Maybe I can discover a way to escape."

She knew it was a long shot, but after years of madness, she had to try. She went back into a meditative state.

**...**

...Azula scowled as she came out of her mediation. She knew everything about genies; their history, their powers and limitations. And she was no closer to escaping her imprisonment.

"I can't take this anymore!" Azula screamed bitterly. "I want out! Out!" She went into frenzy and once again blasted the walls with her magic. It had absolutely no effect like always.

Azula stopped and groaned. "This isn't working." She said sadly, eying her prison. "I'll never escape."

Azula contemplated her opinions. She couldn't use her magic to escape. But she could still entertain herself. She raised a hand and the interior of the bottle was magically transformed.

Azula looked around. She found herself in the throne room of the Palace and on the Fire Lord's throne. She was clad in the royal attire of the Fire Nation Royal Family. In front of her were arrays of servants.

"Hail Fire Lord, Azula." They chanted. "Slayer of the Avatar and Conqueror of the World!"

Azula smiled. She knew all this was just a magically constructed fantasy. But she would enjoy it for all its worth.

**A Year Later…**

Azula sighed. She was still trapped. She was currently sitting at a table for a royal banquet in her honor. She knew she didn't need to eat food anymore, but that didn't' stop her from enjoying the taste. But right now, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

A servant came to her with a pitcher. "I'm not thirsty." Azula snapped. "Leave."

She waved her hand and the servant (and her dinner guests vanished). She was alone at an empty table with the best food she could imagine.

"What shall I do next…" She asked herself. She considered her opinions. She could create scenarios where she killed the Avatar and brought his corpse to her father in honor. She could have another scenario where she fought Zuko and destroyed him. Or she could do one where she was exterminating villages of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe or torturing prisoners.

So many possibilities and all were boring. She had done every kind of power play or atrocity she could imagine hundreds of times in countless variables. But now they had no meaning.

"What else can I do?" Azula growled, snapping her fingers and the banquet room reverted to her prison.

She pouted. She considered her opinions. She was trapped till someone found and released her (as their slave). Violent scenarios bored her silly. She considered what else could do. Then a thought came to her.

"It would be nice to have a mother who didn't think I was a monster." Azula whispered thoughtfully.

She snapped her fingers and the prison morphed into her old bedroom. Azula looked around, waiting for something.

"Azula..." A familiar voice called softly.

Azula turned and saw her mother standing at a door way. Though she knew this entity wasn't her real mother, she felt a slight hint of fear of rejection.

"Mother." Azula began softly. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

"Of course not." Her mother exclaimed in shock. "You're my daughter."

Azula felt relief. "Do you love me more than Zuko?" She asked slowly.

"Of course." Her mother said in disbelief. "You're my favorite."

Azula felt herself grow weak. She had long to hear these words from her mother for years.

Losing control, she ran over and hugged her mother, who returned the embrace.

The ruthless dignified part of her considered this behavior petty and improper, but the same part calculated that it was alright since no one could see her acting like this.

**Months Later**

Azula was pacing her prison. She had given up the delusion of a loving mother. Her mother had feared her and no fantasy could change that. "It's been a long time since I became a genie."

Azula told herself. "I wonder what has happened to Zu-Zu and his friends since then." She smiled.

Utilizing her powers, she accessed Time, laying bare the history of the world. I don't think I have ever observed the world outside my bottle." She told herself. "I will see what has happened to Zu-Zu."

The inside of her prison changed into a swirl of colors which became images. She saw her brother Zuko, regally dressed and having a meeting with Fire Nation officials- Azula gasped in disbelief. There were also Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe officials present. They were discussing territory and the strife in between them. Being inpatient, Azula played the scenarios rapidly, the knowledge of events downloaded into her mind, she blinked in disbelief. Zuko had returned all conquered territory to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe.

"So like Zu-Zu." She muttered, and then it occurred to her. She wasn't angry, at least not as much as she ought to be. She had just a slight irritation. Not white hot rage like she ought to have. Shrugging it off, she continued viewing Zuko's history. He had married Mai- fitting that the traitor would bond with her loser brother. He had become...a great Fire Lord, respected by many, within and without the Fire Nation.

Azula felt waves of jealousy. Her failure of a brother had become great, while she was trapped and forgotten. She grew amused as she saw moments in his life where things weren't perfect.

There were insurrections who wanted to restore the War, and terrorists among the EarthKingdom and Water Tribe, who which struck against the Fire Nation, damaging the fragile peace (though the Avatar always quenched them).

She then focused on every moment in Zuko's life where he wasn't happy. They were amusing, though he always survived and didn't wilt. Azula then gasped when she saw one strange scenario.

Mai and Zuko had always wanted a child, and had tried for many years. Only recently had they concluded that something was wrong. Contacting a monk, he confirmed that Mai could never have children.

Azula saw Mai remain calm and rational, but knew that deep down, she was in agony. Zuko was more expressive about this unfortunate news, taking it out on Mai at first and then apology and reconciling.

"How odd." Azula muttered. "I don't rejoice in this." She racked her mind. She never considered fertility special. But seeing the pain in Zuko and Mai jolted her.

Azula continued viewing Zuko's history, not focusing only the bad things in his life. He and Mai continued their reign, though they didn't have an heir.

Then at age fifty, Mai had become sick. Zuko was by her side, comforting and loving her with what little time they had left. Zuko continued his reign, peacefully. He courted other women, but never found a new queen. Later he was assassinated by Water Tribe radicals who sought revenge for the war.

Azula couldn't belief it. Zuko had died while she had been trapped. It was a hollow victory. He had become a great leader. He had friends that didn't betray him. He was greater than she ever was. She couldn't tell what she felt. She was angry, but she not as much as she ought to be. And there was...some other feeling she couldn't identify.

Sighing, she sat cross-legged and meditated. She examined the other people who ended the war.

She saw the battle between the young Air Bender and her father, Fire Lord Ozai. The young boy refused to lay a blow against Ozia, too entrenched in some personal ethics. She saw him go into the Avatar State, full of power and invulnerably. He almost killed Ozai, but stopped himself at the last moment.

She saw her father take advantage of his hesitation and- Azula froze in disbelief at what she saw. The Avatar used some unheard of ability and removed her father's bending, making him as weak as any other. Azula shuddered, to think of his fate becoming her own. Then she continued viewing the Avatar's life.

Shortly after the war. The Air Bending Avatar had continued to keep balance between the three nations, suppressing any insurrectionists who wished to continue the war.

He had also begun seeking out people and using his new ability to transformed them into Air Benders. Within a few years, the Air Nomads were restored. In his late teens, he married the Water Peasant girl. They spent most of their time traveling the world, till the Avatar's wife was with child. Fortunately, the world was at peace and they settled down most of the time. Most of their lives were peaceful, except for a few insurrections and the lost of friends over the years.

The Avatar lived for many decades till he died traveling a storm about a year from now. The world mourned his passing, while his wife, and their children and grandchildren continued to maintain peace.

Azula felt hollow. Even if she could escape, any ideas of vengeance were taken from her. She continued viewing the others.

Toph become an Earth Bending Master, though she reserved metal bending to those that earned it. She never married, remaining an independent woman. She remained a daring risk taker, and in her old age, the risks out up with her, leading to her death.

Sokka and Suki remained a team and eventually married. During a war between Kyoshi island and another Earth Kingdom, Sokka and Suki perished in the battle, dying side by side.

Ty Lee had become a Kyoshi warrior shortly after the War ended. Naturally of all the painted faced females she was the perkiness and fun loving of all. She never married, preferring independence. She resigned after her arm got crippled in a battle, though she retains some of her gymnastics.

After many years and the lost of her closest friends, she left Kyoshi Island, becoming a recluse at Ba Sing Se.

Azula came out of her trance perplexed. Ty Lee became a recluse. That so wasn't her. "Well a lot can change in several decades." She commented. She glanced at her reflection. She was still a teenager. While a genie, she retained her youth, while everyone else grew old and died one way or another.

"And a lot of good that does me." She murmured. "I'm still trapped."

**Even More Years Later…**

A woman stood outside the doorway, setting up an explosive. She was lean and wiry, with long dark hair, lean face, and blue eyes. She wore tattoo symbols of an Air Nomad, on her head and arms, but her attire contrasted: She wore black tunic and trousers, and her face was grim. She had researched much information and calculated where secret chambers with the genies were most likely located in the desert. It turned out that one was actually at the edge of the west side of the desert.

She almost gave up hope finding a genie when she found a legend indicating that only a bender can open the chambers. Lucky for her that she was a Bender.

**Inside the Chamber**

Azula was in a meditative state. She had long ago given up believing that she would ever be free. Meditation was practically the only thing she could find even remote bliss. Every other scenario she had done for amusement had become empty and meaningless as the illusions they really were. She sometimes viewed the outside world, whether it was a major event or a specific person. Then she would do some mediation; which at least seemed to have relaxing effect and seemed to make years seem like minutes (not that it mattered if she was never to be free). Azula snapped out of her trance as she became aware of a ripple in the magic surrounding her.

"Something is happening." She murmured. She became aware that something was happening outside her bottle.

Azula went over to one of the crystal surfaces to see the outside. The dark cavern where her bottle lay in was lit by light pouring through the opened entrance. After so many years, someone had opened it again.

A woman had entered the cavern. Azula recognized the Air Nomad symbols her head and hands, but her outfit and aura clashed with those people. The woman was looking around the cavern and then looked one direction and walked foreword.

Azula's excitement grew as she came closer and closer to where her bottle lay, half buried in the sand. She watched the woman come.

"Closer, closer, that's it" she whispered to herself.

The woman reached foreword and grab the bottle. Azula was thrown hard into the wall of the bottle when it had been lifted it, but was unharmed. Being immortal, she couldn't feel any pain or be injured. She got up, and watched the woman from her window.

"Can it be?" The woman asked incredibly. "Have I found one at last?"

Azula grew tense. "Come on, rub it, rub it!" she cried out.

The woman rubbed the bottle.

Azula was surrounded by smoke as magic began to work. "Now the game begins" She thought as she transformed into red smoke and exited the top as fast as she could. As she materialized she, looked down on the woman who had released her. She was staring at the solidifying smoke with a mixture of shock and awe.

Taking a professional pose, Azula bowed low. Years ago, Azula wouldn't have even considered such graveling to anyone. But being trapped in a bottle for almost a century had tampered her pride, so she was now willing to stoop to any level of humiliation till she could be free of her imprisonment.

"Greetings, master." she said aloud." My name is Azula, genie of the bottle. In exchange for being freed of that wretched bottle I will grant you any wish you want."

The woman grew exited. "Finally." She exclaimed gleefully. "You are mine."

Azula frowned. She didn't like the way she was looking at her. 'But least I'm free of that bottle." She thought to herself.

The woman had an idea. "I wish to rule the world!" She declared.

Azula felt a flash of jealousy and scowled, and then froze, knowledge of the rules echoed in her mind. "I can't grant that wish, master." She said evenly.

The woman scowled. "But you're a genie." He reminded her. "How can you not grant a wish?"

Azula stood straightened. "My powers have limits." She told him. "Some things I can't do."

"OK." The woman growled. "What can't you do?"

"My powers can't extend more than a hundred feet." Azula explained. "The world is beyond that. I can affect someone's mind, but limited."

"Affecting someone's mind?" The woman asked carefully.

"I can maybe hypnotize someone to do or think something, but the affects won't last." Azula said. "Also, some can resist."

"Anything else you can't do?" The Airbender asked.

Azula frowned before continuing. "I can't kill any living thing directly." She told him.

"Directly?" The woman asked.

Azula shrugged. "I can't just point and kill the person you want dead." She elaborated. "But I can make someone very uncomfortable or provide you with the means to kill them yourself. Also I can't harm the Avatar or violate anything the Spirit World has touched." Azula warned. "That would be very risky."

The woman frowned as she considered her opinions. "I wish for a bag of gold." She said.

Azula snapped her fingers and a bag of gold appeared on the cave floor. The woman eyed the bag greedily. She grabbed the gold and put it in a pouch on his belt.

"I think I'll be enjoying your powers very well." The woman told Azula. "Now get back into the bottle."

Azula froze. "But master-." She started.

"Don't argue with me." Her master demanded. "You will obey me."

Azula felt her powers compelling her to obey. Sighing, she allowed herself to be transformed into red smoke and decent back into the bottle.

Azula grunted. She was back in the prison she had long to escape from. She felt the bottle getting lifted as her Master picked it up.

"Don't worry." The woman said, holding it tight. "When I return home, I will figure out what kind of wishes you can grant me."

Azula sighed. A lifetime of servitude a waited her and she loathed it. Then she thought that after being cramped in this bottle for so many years, it would be worth it. When her master freed her again, she would endure the humiliations...till she found a way out of it. Her eyes narrowed. She would find a way out.

Azula fell backwards again. Though it didn't hurt, it was annoying. Raising her hand, she altered the gravity of her prison so she would stop bouncing around.

"I better figured out what kind of person my new master is." Azula said to herself.

Accessing Time, she saw the history of this woman. Her name was Chari. She belonged to the restored race of Air Nomads. Unlike most of the Air Benders, she was aggressive and headstrong in her youth, utilizing her bending in combat formations rather than evasive ones.

"She has the heart of a Fire Bender." Azula commented to herself before continuing.

In her teens, Chari became fed up with pacifistic views of the Air Nomads and left them. She had studied the history of genies and the legends surrounding them, and became convinced that if she could find one, she could have her heart's desire. Involving herself with what monks would call dark arts, she had figured out where to find her.

"Now I belong to her." Azula murmured thoughtfully. An airbender with the heart of a Fire Nation warrior).

**...…**…

It was night. Chari soared high in the sky on her glider. Her destination was Ba Sing Se. There she would calculate how to use her new found power to change the world. Suddenly without warning, the strap of her pouch came undone and the pouch fell down into the blackness.

"Noooo!" She screamed and soured down the catch it. But the land looked like a black mass, and couldn't see anything. She flew in circles, getting lower and lower. Before long she reached the ground.

"I can't lose it, not now!" She exclaimed anxiously, fingering the ground and then in fits of frustration send gusts of wind in different directions.

Belong she gave up, and stomped off, unknown that Azula's bottle was about fifty feet away from her.

**Inside the Bottle…**

Having sense something had happened, Azula utilizing her powers, she saw what had happened. Her master had lost her. Now she was alone and still trapped.

"This is doesn't change anything." Azula murmured. "I'm much a prisoner now as I was when in her possession."

**…**

**TO Be Continued…**

**Sorry that this chapter is very fast pace. Hopefully it will get better.**

**Author Note. Azula's personality is radically different, but I think it works. Experience can mold us and being unable to escape, Azula is forced to think things through. **

** I pondered what Azula could do while trapped and I felt that she could do certain things while imprisoned and it would be a good storyline if she can magically construct tangible fantasies to pass the time. But constant pleasure can leave one feeling empty which is why Azula eventually doesn't enjoy them.**

**As for the history of the Avatar World, before Legend of Korra came out, I had my own ideas for the characters, the nations and the Future. And when Korra first came out I decide to stick with my direction.**

**In Last Air bender, we had seen villainous Earth Benders, Water benders and lots of Fire Benders. That's why I made Chari an Air bender. Also since Air Nomads are all about Spiritual stuff, I figure that she could be involved in dark spirits.**


	4. New Master

**New Master**

**...**

Azula was mediating again and was totally unaware of what was happening outside her prison. Her sense of time was accelerated so a few days would be like a second. While she somewhat enjoyed her relaxing state, she sometimes wondered if anyone will find her.

Azula then sensed something. Opening her eyes, she got to her feet and looked out the stain glass window of her prison and couldn't believe it. She saw a clutter of trinkets blocking her view as if...her bottle was put in a bag or box. Utilizing her powers, she saw recent events. A merchant had found the bottle and put it among his wares.

"So my master will be whoever buys me and frees me." She murmured to herself. "I must face whatever happens."

**...…**

…In the Kingdome of Ba Sing Se, the merchant was working in his shop. Inside her prison, Azula watched all the happenings. People of the Earth Kingdom went to and fro, some stopping to look at items. Azula eyed her surroundings. Her genie Bottle was on some kind of table, surrounded by various items, silks, trinkets and dishware.

Suddenly an old woman up to the market table. She looked like a giant, from Azula's perception (due to her tiny prison). She was old and frail, clad in a gray dress. She had long white hair tied in a pony tail. Her face was full of wrinkles and her eyes were brown.

Azula frowned. She seemed familiar.

"Hi, Roka." The old woman said to the merchant.

"Hi, Ty Lee." Roka the merchant said.

Azula froze. "Ty Lee?" She exclaimed in surprise. "It can't be."

"This looks lovely." Ty Lee said, pointing at the jeweled bottle.

"Yes, it is, Ty Lee." Roka agreed.

"How much is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"Fifty denary." Roka answered.

Ty Lee sighed. "OK, thanks." She said sadly, eying the other relicts.

"I'll tell you what." Roka suggested. . "Since you're a friend, I'll reduce the price."

Ty Lee brightened up. "Thanks, Roka." She told her friend. "I don't know how to thank you."

"What are friends for?" Roka assured her. "Just give what you can and it's yours."

As the older woman reached into her purse, Azula frowned as she eyed the outside. "Even without my magic, this bottle is very valuable." She commented. "I can't understand why he would reduce the price." Her lips twisted. "I wonder if he be so quick if he knew what he really had."

"Thanks." Ty Lee said, taking her new possession.

"You're welcome." Roka said cheerfully.

Ty Lee turned and headed through the street.

**...**

The older woman called Ty Lee headed towards house. It was moderately large and was pink. Inside, Ty Lee went down a hall way and headed towards a room. Ty Lee eyed the bottle she had bought at a very low price.

"Where shall I put you?" Ty Lee asked softly. "I could use you for oil or maybe tea."

Inside, Azula grew tense. She didn't worry about getting smothered with oil or tea (her magic wouldn't allow it). But it could complicate things.

"Let's first clean you up." Ty Lee commented as she headed towards the sink. Ty Lee turned a facet on and water poured into the bottle.

"AAAH!" Ty Lee screamed as water suddenly gushed out of the bottle as if some force was repelled it. "What was that?" She exclaimed as she took a rag and rubbed the bottle.

"Yes!" Azula shouted in relief as her magic went at work again.

Ty Lee gasped as red smoke spewed from the bottle which then materialized into a young woman. "Don't hurt me?" She pleaded fearfully.

Azula eyed the old woman frowning. "I can't blame her for panicking." She conceded. "I freaked out too."

"I won't harm you, master." Azula assured the older woman. "You have freed me and I am grateful."

The older woman eyed Azula in disbelief and seemed dazed. "Azula..." She whispered. "Is that you?"

Azula eyed the older woman. She bore little to no resemblance to her one time friend, but... "Did you have a friend named Azula who was princess of the Fire Nation a hundred years ago?" She asked skeptically.

The older woman frowned. "You could say that." She answered. "But our relationship was hardly friendship."

Azula frowned, but kept her irritation in check. "Yes, I am Azula." She answered softly. "But how are you still alive?"

Ty Lee eyed Azula in disbelief. "How am I alive?" She asked. "How are you alive and how are you still young?" She eyed Azula. "And what do you mean I'm your master?" She asked. "The Azula I knew would never serve anyone except her father."

Azula sighed. "It's a long...story." She said in a low voice. "100 years ago I was turned into… a genie."

Ty Lee eyed the woman before her. "How is that possible?" She asked. "Genies aren't real."

Azula kept her temper in check. "How do you explain what you just witnessed? She asked coldly.

Ty Lee considered that. "OK, I believe you." She said. "But how did you become a genie?"

Azula looked down. "It was my own fault." She confessed. "After I…got out of the prison holding me, I wasn't in my right mind."

Ty Lee eyed Azula. "You seem alright now." She commented.

"Well trapped a hundred years in a bottle will do that to you." Azula stated. "Anyway, I found a genie bottle. If I'd been a bit better with my wording I wouldn't have been trapped for a hundred years or serving the one holding the bottle."

Ty Lee glanced at the bottle. "So you're saying you're a genie and I am your master?" She asked softly.

Azula hesitated, not sure what Ty Lee would do to her. "Yes." She said evenly.

Ty Lee stared at Azula intensely as if trying to decide something. "How many wishes do I get?" She asked carefully.

"Unlimited." Azula answered.

"And I can wish for anything?" Ty Lee asked carefully.

"No." Azula answered, "There are some things I can't do."

"OK." Ty Lee said slowly. "This is a lot to take in. Can we discuss this later?"

Azula bowed her head. "As you wish, master." She said obediently.

"Do you need a place to sleep?" Ty Lee asked. "I don't have a place, but I could ask a friend to make a room for you."

"That's Ok, I don't need sleep anymore." Azula assured Ty Lee. "But I would like to explore the city and see what has happened since my imprisonment."

Ty Lee eyed Azula. "OK." She said thoughtfully. "But I wish you won't cause any trouble of any kind."

Azula froze as she felt her magic stir, ready to inhibit her from doing anything that would cause harm. "Your wish is my command." She said humbly. "I won't cause trouble."

Ty Lee yawned. "Well I'm going to make a meal." She told Azula. "I assume you don't need to eat either?"

"That is correct." Azula answered.

"Well enjoy yourself." Ty Lee said wearily. "We'll discuss this more later."

Azula glanced at her bottle. "If you need to speak with me, just rub the bottle." She told her new master. "I'll be back right away."

"Sure." Ty Lee said as she went into the kitchen.

Azula went to the walls of the apartment and phased through it as if it was mist.

Ty Lee swallowed, unsure with what she got herself into.

**...…**

…Azula exited the house and looked at the surroundings. The City was huge and would take time to explore.

She touched her chin. "Hmmm." She murmured. "I mustn't draw attention to myself." She looked down at her Fire Nation outfit. She waved her hand, transforming her Fire Nation outfit into a peasant tunic and trousers of the Earth Kingdom.

"Not my style, but should do." She conceded. "Should I hide my face?" She asked herself. "No," She smirked, "no one will recognize me because I should be dead."

Azula then walked off from the building to the big streets of the city.

**...…**

…It was night and the Moon was high. Azula sat on a roof top of a house, watching the quite city of Ba Sing Se, her mind calculating recent discoveries. She had walked through the city for hours; watching the buildings, people and economics till night settled and everything had become quiet. Being a genie, Azula wasn't tired in the slightest.

"I had conquered this city a hundred years ago." Azula murmured, "and Zuko and returned it to the Earth Kingdom when he took the throne." She scowled. "I was once Fire Lord. Now I'm a slave to my old friend who betrayed me" Azula felt a pang of guilt. "But I wasn't really her friend either." She conceded reluctantly. "I used her and Mai." Azula rubbed her head. "I can't believe what I'm saying. I never would have admit being wrong."

Azula sighed. "Now I have to figure out how to get out of this." She murmured. "Ty Lee doesn't seem to have ambition. Maybe I can use that. If I behave and provide for her, she might be compelled to free me." She looked out into the city. It would be a long night.

**...**

Azula was outside the city. She had explored many areas of it. She had entered the palace and various buildings (invisible to avoid attention).

She stood on top of a tower on the wall, looking outside to the horizon. It was strangely beautiful. She recalled that before she became a genie, she never considered such things in life important.

"Ah!" Azula gasped as she felt her magic stir in her. "Ty Lee is summoning me." She exclaimed as she glowed. "Well I must be there."

Azula vanished into a sliver mist and then shot through the air like a beam like light to her designation.

**A Minute Earlier **

Ty Lee sat at her table, stirring herself some evening tea. She glanced at the bottle she had gotten last time. A part of her considered the whole thing a bizarre dream. She was old and not as energetic as she used to be. But she knew it was true. Her...friend was alive and was a genie.

"I wonder how Azula is doing." She asked herself. She rubbed the bottle.

Seconds later, Azula appeared, Ty Lee froze in surprise. "I'm here, Master." Azula said, bowing.

Ty Lee eyed Azula. "It's hard to believe you're really Azula." She commented.

Azula frowned. "Yeah, I guess so." She conceded. "What do you wish master?"

Ty Lee hesitated. "I'm still getting used to this." She admitted. "I never had a servant who can do anything."

"Almost anything." Azula corrected. "Some wishes I can't grant."

"Yes, you mentioned that." Ty Lee said. "What can't I wish for?"

"I can't affect anything out of our range." Azula explained. "Mind control is limited. I can't kill anyone directly and I can't harm the Avatar or violate anything from the Spirit World."

"I see." Ty Lee murmured. "What is it you want Azula?"

Azula froze, not believing what she was hearing. "Well I want to free be of course." She answered tightly. "Would you wish to be a slave?"

"No." Ty Lee admitted. "But if you were free, what will you do?"

Azula frowned. "Does it matter?" She asked scowling. "The War is over and my whole family is dead." She glared at Ty Lee. "I have nothing."

Ty Lee was silent for several seconds. "OK." She seemed to consider it.

Azula waited, longing to be wished free, but fearful that Ty Lee would never grant it.

Ty Lee finally straightened up. "Do you wish to be friends again?" She asked.

Azula froze. "Friends?" She asked. "You wish to be friends again, after what happened?"

Ty Lee nodded. "I'm lonely, Azula." She confessed, stroking a gray hair from her forehead. "Mai and many of the others are gone."

Azula frowned. "Yeah." She commented. "I know about it."

Ty Lee looked surprise. "You know?" She asked.

"Yeah." Azula confirmed. "Just because I was trapped for years doesn't mean I couldn't see the outside world. I saw what had happened to Zuko, Mai, and the Avatar's friends." She eyed Ty Lee for a moment. "I never kept a constant eye on you though. Speaking of which, that reminds me." She said thoughtfully. "How are you still alive?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "A combination of exercise, healthy eating, herbal therapy and not getting killed in battle." She said. "And I might possibly be long-lived."

Azula considered that. "So what is your livelihood now?" She asked.

Ty Lee shrugged. "I got injured in a fight." She answered, showing Azula a weathered wrist with scares. "I couldn't be a Kyoshi warrior anymore. I kept in touch, but after Suki, Tana, and Marsha died, I lost interest and left. I went to Ba Sing Se and stayed at a retirement home and had been living here ever since." She smiled slightly.

Azula felt a wave of pity. A small part of herself considered this emotion pathetic and kept a straight face. "Well you're my master now." She said carefully. "Isn't there anything you want or need?"

"I'm not sure." Ty Lee said slowly. "I never had a genie and the fact it's you is a lot to take in."

Azula eyed Ty Lee, still finding it hard to believe that this thin weathered old woman was Ty Lee. And then she got an idea. "Don't you ever wish you were young again?" She asked thoughtfully.

Ty Lee looked surprised by the question. "What do you mean?" She asked perplexed.

A smile touched Azula's lips. "Don't you wish you were young and beautiful and jumping and moving like you used to?" She asked soothingly.

Ty Lee looked at Azula puzzled. "Yes, I do wish that." She murmured wistfully.

"Your wish is granted. Azula declared as she snapped her fingers

Ty Lee's eyes widen as she glowed with a bright red light and felt...young and strong again. The light then vanished.

Azula grinned at her performance. Ty Lee's body had instantly reverted to its teenage state. The pinkish dress she wore was large and hung loosely on her small wiry body.

Ty Lee blinked in surprise. She pulled down her oversized sleeve and looked at her hand. It was young and unblemished like a child.

"What happened?" She exclaimed her voice young and high again.

"I granted your wish." Azula said. "And I must say you look great."

Ty Lee panicked and whirled and ran into her bedroom. She examined herself in a mirror. Her face was youthful and pretty again. She turned to face Azula who was standing some distant behind her.

"Azula, I...uh..." Ty Lee stuttered, unsure of the whole thing.

Azula frowned; surprised that Ty Lee didn't seem grateful. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Uh yes, everything is fine." Ty Lee assured Azula. "It's just so unreal. This just doesn't happen."

Azula considered that. "Yeah, I guess I can't blame you for freaking out." She conceded with a smile.

"Thank you." Ty Lee said at last, her anxiety suddenly replaced with joy. "I haven't felt this good since… ever." Ty Lee flexed her healed arm. Then she stood on her hands and balanced herself...for several seconds before falling to the floor.

"I'm out of practice." She said cheerfully. "But look how limber I am again, Azula."

Azula smiled. "Yes, you are." She agreed. "Just like old times."

Ty Lee got to her feet. Then suddenly she looked worried. "The landlord and a few others know me." She told Azula. "How will I explain this?"

"Well I don't recommend you telling them you have a genie." Azula suggested cuttingly. "There are ruthless people who will do anything to own me."

Ty Lee grew tense. "So what do I tell people?" She asked. "This isn't normal." She added, gesturing to her young teenage body.

Azula frowned. "Well there are ways to deal with that." She said offhandedly. "You can undo the wish and go back to being an old woman, though I wouldn't recommend it. You can wish for a disguise so no one will know. You can move away and start anew." She smiled. "I bet you like to leave this place."

Ty Lee considered that. "Yeah." She concluded. "It's been a years since I've done anything active."

Azula leaned forward. "So what is it you want in life: power, attention?" She asked. "You favored pink as I recall and still do."

Ty Lee considered. "I like to go to old places again." She murmured. "Places where me and..." She hesitated, "the others used to spend time."

Azula was silent. Comforting was never her strong points, even now. "So if you wish it, we can make the arrangements."

Ty Lee considered that, a zeal she hadn't had in years was revived within her. "Yes." She said. "I wish that."

Azula touched Ty Lee's shoulder. "If you trust me, I'll set up everything for your wish."

Ty Lee suddenly became suspicious. "Don't perform anything without talking with me first." She told Azula. "I don't want any trouble."

Azula frowned. Then she forced a smile. "As you wish master." She said, her voice laced with irony.

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note. Now you know all the rules of the genies.**

**The other fic I based the story on had an elderly Ty Lee- which I thought was interesting, though I wanted to go a different direction in my fic.**

**Time and experience can change us, and I hope you like the portrayal of Ty lee and Azula, even though they're characters have radically changed since the War.**


End file.
